Road Trip
by Shounen-ai Princess
Summary: ~Warning- yaoi~ Squall and Seifer are going on a road trip......~TBC- regular updates~ Chapter Nine
1. Chapter One

Okay, this is my first ever fiction. I would like to mention my extreme inexperience with tags; therefore I may not do a very good job. Anyway, here's my first ever shounen-ai fanfiction.

In this one, Squall and Seifer are already a couple, and they're off on a road trip!

Road Trip 

Squall picked up the keys, nodding to Seifer to follow him, "Ready?"

"I'll say so." Seifer replied with a lecherous grin. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Your mind is always in the gutter, you pervert."

"I'm insulted."

"It was a becoming statement. Anyway, who's gonna drive?"

Seifer grabbed the keys off Squall, "Me! I'll drive!"

"Immature bastard." Squall smiled affectionately, feeling a rush of great warmth for the excited blonde.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Seifer turned round to kiss his lover. Squall half closed his eyes during the kiss then laughed as Seifer pulled away.

"Alright, lets get going!" Squall pushed Seifer out of the door and locked it. Seifer slid into the worn leather driver's seat.

Squall followed him to the sports car a few seconds later, doing up his seatbelt. Seifer leaned over to kiss him again, ignoring the amusement of some other SeeDs.

"Gorgeous," He muttered against Squall's lips before he broke away. He smiled slightly as he started the engine, and put his foot on the pedal. They sped away from Garden at the top speed of the stylish but aged sports car.

"Slow down!" Squall yelled, clinging to the dash. Seifer merely grinned and increased the speed, enjoying the feel of the airstreams in his short flaxen hair.

"Spoiled brat." He heard Squall say softly, and he put a hand on Squall's arm. He enjoyed the sensation of Squall clinging to his arm. He really was fearful of the exceptionally high rapidity, he realized. Sighing, he eased his pressure on the acceleration. 

"Better now, love?" He asked, all teasing gone from the relationship. He wondered for a brief moment why he was with Squall, and realized it was because he was devoted to him. Addicted to him, too, obsessed.

Squall smiled appreciatively at the contrite blond. "Just because I don't like it 180 mph doesn't mean you have to go at 10 mph, you silly." He pointed at the speedometer. 

"Good point," Seifer answered, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Then he pulled his attention back to the road, taking Squall's calloused hand in his own.

Squall squeezed lightly to show Seifer his continuing adoration. Theirs was a strange relationship, at one minute teasing, the next romantic and fervent. They wouldn't have liked it any other way.

Seifer kept his eyes on the road for a while, then asked, "Bring any decent CDs?"

"What do you feel like listening to?"

"Your preference."

Squall looked at a few CDs before smiling and dropping one into the player. "Robbie Williams then."

"Perfect." Seifer told him as Robbie's voice poured through the speakers in one of Seifer's favorite songs, Angels. He believed _Squall_ was an angel, in actual fact. He thought his lover was too ethereal to be human.

Squall smiled as Seifer's face relaxed, and the speed (which had been 120mph after Seifer quickened up again) slackened to a more sedate 80.

That peace was short lived though, as the CD skipped to "Let Me Entertain You". Seifer was singing along softly as the pace again quickened to 110mph. Squall settled back against his seat, grabbing a cold coke as he did so. It was going to be a long drive. 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm already in love with writing this story! So here's another chapter. 

Feedback: Reviews or email to shounen-ailover@ffwa.org 

**__**

**_Road Trip_**

Seifer gently shook Squall's shoulder. "Wake up, love."

"Huh?"

"I need the map. Where did you put it?" Seifer asked. It registered on Squall that the motor was no longer running and Seifer was leaning over to him.

"Um…it's in the boot. Underneath the tent I packed 'just in case'." He struggled to sit vertical, but Seifer's mouth on his stopped him.

"Stay there. It's fine, I'll get it." Seifer told him as he got out of the car. Squall sighed and reached over to pop the boot for his boyfriend, who had evidently forgotten. Seifer smiled sourly at his own expense. "Thanks." He came back to the car after a few minutes, carrying the map.

"Give it here." Squall sat up. "You can't read maps."

"I know. But you can rest. I have had instruction in map reading since I got us lost last time."

Squall gave his a look and took the map off him. He glanced around them, and then pointed to a spot on the map, "We're here. If you carry on up this road ten miles we'll pass a farmhouse."

Seifer started the engine again. "Okay, we'll stop there." He looked at Squall and smiled, ruffling his brunette's hair gently. "You tired?"  
"I've been sleeping most of the time Seifer." Squall pointed out.

"So…we can have some fun." Seifer said innocently.

"Seifer…I know your kind of fun." Squall groaned.

The blond made a face then laughed and leaned over to rub his nose against Squall's in a loving gesture. "If you don't like it I'd never pressure you." He whispered into Squall's ear, still driving one-handed and no eyed.   
"I know." Squall sighed, engaging Seifer in an open-mouthed kiss. Then his attractive lover pulled away, turning his concentration mostly to the highway once more. A few moments later they pulled up outside a small farmhouse, made of traditional redbrick and with a tiny enclosure in front, and a larger yard at the rear.

"We're here. Hyne, it's really quiet, I don't see any animals."

"Me neither. Maybe it's abandoned." Squall got out quietly, shoving his coat on his seat. "Lets go and see."

"Okay." Seifer followed him, dumping his coke can in the prominent trash bin just outside the yard. Squall knocked tentatively on the door, peering inside for any sign of movement. A few moments later a thin woman with thin brown hair and a worried face opened it.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

Seifer took charge, guessing that the woman was poor and hard done by. Possibly even beaten by her husband, he thought, noting the bruise on her neck. "Me and my boyfriend are on a road trip. We saw your farmhouse on the map and decided to see if you'd let us pay for some lodging. We've been on the road a while."

The woman smiled slightly, "Of course you can stay dears. My names Aggie, and you are…?"

Seifer smiled and pointed to Squall, "My boyfriend Squall, and I'm Seifer."

"Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart?" Aggie asked weakly.

"Yes. Don't worry, I keep him on a lead." Squall laughed. "Truly, he was possessed as the sorceresses knight."

"You are both very famous." Aggie smiled, "I don't mind that he was the sorceresses knight, I just thought you two were rivals."

Seifer nodded, "We were, but we've both come to appreciate the other."

Aggie smiled knowingly, "Come in, come in" Her expression turned slightly worried, "I assume you can both defend yourselves…It's just my husband doesn't like strangers."

"We can take care of yourselves." They assured her, and Seifer slipped a hand round Squall's waist, "Yeah, Squall's been doing that since Ellone left him."

"Seifer." Squall said sadly, and Seifer looked at him apologetically.

"Right. That wasn't funny, sorry." Aggie looked at them curiously again, then ushered them inside.

"I've got a bit of stew you can have, and there's a little home baked bread, though that's all I can give you." Aggie bustled about the small kitchen. Squall looked appalled.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" He exclaimed. "We don't need feeding."

"Nonsense." Aggie scolded as she began to heat the stew. "You're still growing boys, and you need good nutrition."

"But-"

"Now, sit at the table and be quiet. If your conscience demands it, you can pay me a little, but sit down!" 

Squall shrugged and moved to sit at one end of the small scrubbed wooden table. Seifer sat next to him, putting a caring hand on his leg beneath the table, rubbing slightly. Squall flashed him a grateful smile. Aggie handed them each a small plate of stew, and a roll.

"Mmm, this is delicious Aggie!" Seifer complimented. She nodded and bobbed a slight country curtsy.

"Thankee dearie. Now, I'll show you to your rooms. Do you need anything from your car?"

"I'll go get it, don't worry Aggie." Seifer told her. He got up and went out to the car, coming back carrying the bag he and Squall shared.

"This way." Aggie led them up a set of badly matched wooden steps. "I assume you'd want to share a room."

"Please." Squall told her gratefully. She opened a door and pointed them into a clean but simple little bedroom.

"Call me if you need anything." She told them, before leaving them. They both sat on the double bed, and the room was silent.


	3. Chapter Three

I really wanted to write more, never mind reviews!!!!!!!! I love this thing! Anyway, I would still really appreciate reviews or comments to my email, shounen-ailover@ffwa.org. Anyway, I warn you, there is blemon/b in this. I.E. Sex. There's a final warning (This: ~@*@~) when to stop reading if you don't like them, but you don't have to take any notice. Just don't say I didn't warn you. 

Road Trip 

**__**

Seifer pulled Squall towards him after a while, seeing the compassion in his eyes for Aggie's plight. Squall's blue eyes filled with tears, "She's so kind, but so unhappy!"

"Shush, I know." Seifer rocked him softly. "We'll leave her some money to get by with, as well as paying for the food and room. She deserves better than this hell-hole anyway." He smoothed Squall's unmanageable hair, shushing him and soothing him, all the while amazed that one who killed for a living was so sympathetic to others situations. His lover frequently astonished him. He bent his head to kiss him gently, trying to give him one thing he could be sure of in his life, Seifer's love.

Seifer was so deeply in love with him it almost hurt when they were apart. He had yet to find out if Squall felt the same. He found everything about Squall irresistible, and always pictured him as a lovely seraph. Seifer had always felt that way about Squall, but had assumed that the brunette didn't lean that way, regardless of his nearly feminine stature.

Squall lay at peace in Seifer's embrace for almost half an hour, and the setting sun shone on his evenly slightly bronzed face with a surreal glow before either moved. Seifer spoke first.

"Hyne, you're so beautiful." As Squall blushed he laughed softly, "Especially when you're pouting and embarrassed. I…I love you." He stammered the last. There was a very pregnant pause.

"I love you too." Squall's voice was soft and quiet, and his tone serious.

"I hoped you'd feel the same way…but I could never be sure. Hyne, I've loved you since the moment I saw you in Garden, when we first met. I was so afraid you'd push me away. I…" Seifer's voice broke. Squall lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked with his thumb.

"I was afraid you'd leave me if I loved you. I tried not to fall for you…"

"I won't ever leave you because I love you more than life itself." Seifer assured him.

"You do?" Squall whispered, tears falling freely onto Seifer's hand.

"Yes…I love you so much it used to wound me inside when we dueled."

"I'll make it up to you, Seifer." Squall murmured, positioning himself in Seifer's lap, kissing him tenderly but unrelentingly. Seifer kissed back enthusiastically, letting his hands explore the lissome body that Squall was giving to him. 

"Hyne, you're so sexy love." Seifer moaned. Squall smiled, moving back for a second to remove his shirt. Then he settled back down on Seifer's lap with an alluring smile.

"I'm yours." He whispered temptingly, seductively.

Seifer whole-heartedly kissed Squall, moving his lips to the charmingly bared throat and chest. He reveled in the beautiful moans he was bringing out of the unusually vocal exquisitely dark-haired beauty. He slipped his hands into the tight leather pants, squeezing Squall's length mischievously. Then he undid them, standing Squall up to pull them down his legs. He noted that both of them were rock hard, and that his attractively blushing brunette was in serious need of release. He kissed him roughly, sliding his own pants off, divesting them both of their boxers and getting them both totally naked. He held his lover in a tight embrace, flush against his skin.

~@*@~

"What do you want to do with me, Seifer?" Squall asked temptingly.

"I am going to _fuck _you." Seifer hissed between gritted teeth. "No, actually…I'm gonna make love to you. And I swear, not anything will ever have felt so good before."

"I believe you, baby." Squall managed to moan out as Seifer stuck two fingers into his entrance. They had fucked before, but there never had been such a sense of _making love._ It was Seifer's way of showing his enduring life-long love.

Preparing Squall had never seemed to take so long ever before. But finally he was done.

"Ready?" He asked, and there was so much desire in his voice Squall nearly came from it. But Squall wasn't that low on endurance.

"Whenever you are." He replied softly.

"I don't want to hurt you, love." Seifer whispered worriedly.

"You won't. Just Hyne-damn make love to me."

Seifer didn't need anymore persuading. He positioned his mouth over Squall's as he gently pushed into that little piece of heaven known as Squall's ass. He moaned in rapture at the hot passage that he was burying himself in.

Life became timeless as Seifer thrust into his love, moans and quiet screams issuing from both of them until the pleasure forced them to cum. "Oh Hyne Squall…" Seifer murmured in his ear as they lay spent. They gradually began to fall asleep, and Squall had the presence of mind to pull the covers round them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Dedicated to Redrum- _again there is a lemon, so watch out for the @~*~@ final warning! Also watch for the occasional song words here and there in between . I love Eva's Fields of Gold, and you may notice a tiny bit of the lemon area inspired by that song._ Road Trip 

**__**

Seifer woke first, and for a moment he couldn't remember why he was so happy. Then it hit him. Squall loved him too. He looked up and met a pair of blue eyes.

"What time is it?" Squall asked, blinking at the light. He met Seifer's loving gaze with a smile, and kissed him lightly.

"7:00am!" Seifer exclaimed, "Early for us." 

Squall nodded, getting up and heading into the small bathroom joined on to have a shower. Seifer smiled and followed him. He stepped into the shower behind his dearest one, kissing his shoulder. Squall turned with a smile and kissed him again. "Is it just a shower, sweetheart?" Seifer asked, laughing at the vague annoyance on Squall's face at the pet name.

"Just a shower." Squall said firmly. They had a quick shower together, and despite his disinclination to have sex or anything like it, he tried to make it clear to Seifer that he didn't regret their sex of the night before.

"Come on, sweetie. We'd better go downstairs- they wake early on a farm and we don't want to annoy Aggie's husband, do we?" Seifer laughed as he said sweetie, but he truly did mean to say things like 'honey' and 'sweetheart' to show Squall how much he loved him. There were several other possibilities in Seifer's canny little brain, like 'babe', 'sugar', 'darling' and 'gorgeous'.

Squall shook his head with a sigh, gathering up their stuff and heading downstairs. Seifer followed, chuckling.

In the kitchen with Aggie was a young pretty girl. "This is Kathleen, my daughter." Aggie told them as she made them sit at the table.

Kathleen smiled and nodded. She was about sixteen, three years younger than Squall, with all the air of a lady in her, long brown hair braided neatly and sharp brown eyes, along with a light smattering of freckles. Squall smiled agreeably back at her.

"Come and sit here with us." He offered. She coyly slid into a seat next to Squall, leaving no space for Seifer. As the couple began to eat their porridge and toast, she chatted vivaciously with the brunette.

Seifer was silent throughout the meal, and he quietly left a 100gil note on the side in addition to Squall's compensation for them both. Then they left the house before she could stop them. "We might stop by another time." Squall said to Kathleen.

As Seifer started the engine, he said noncommittally, "You were flirting with that girl."

"Kathleen?" 

"Yes, **that **girl." Seifer replied, the touch of jealousy tainting his words.

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Squall." Seifer said flatly, obviously hating the situation. They drove on in an uncomfortable silence for about an hour.

Then Squall lightly reached over to touch Seifer's arm. He spoke in a defeated whisper, "I suppose you want to break up…. oh, I'm sorry, I regret it so much now but-"  
"Squall I don't wanna break up!" Seifer cried in alarm. He stopped the car as Squall put his arms round his neck and leaned to kiss him ardently. "I love you," Seifer murmured as Squall sat back down. He reached to pop the boot and Squall looked at him quizzically.

"I'm getting the tent out… we need to make up."

Squall smiled, reaching for Seifer and another kiss hastily. "Move the car off the highway."

Seifer shook his head, "I'll carry the tent a bit that way, and you drive the car in front of it."

"All right."  Squall got into the car, starting the car again and driving it carefully off the dusty road, and onto the rough grass beside it. About ten meters back from the deserted road he swung the car around and effectually hid the tent opening behind it. Seifer dropped a CD into the cars player and hit play.

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

Squall spun round laughing in the sun, his hair flying, then turned and fell into Seifer's welcoming arms. Squall could tell the CD was Eva Cassidy's _Songbird._

Seifer had both of them naked very quickly, but for once he wasn't too teasing, instantly engulfing Squall's erection with his hot mouth.

_I never made promises lightly_

_There have been some that I've broken_

"Oh…Seifer!" Squall cried as Seifer added pressure with his tongue.

_We walked in fields of gold_

"Hush…" Seifer unintentionally muttered against Squall's erection, increasing his pleasure.

 "Make love to me Seifer." Squall begged, his eyes catching Seifer's earnestly.

"You'll never regret it, will you Squall?" Seifer asked, potential hurt hidden behind his concern.

"I could never regret it. Seifer I love you." Squall truly did look like an angel, with his hair fanned out about him in chocolate colored halo and his eyes alive with love for his blond lover.

@~*~@

"I love you too," Seifer whispered back with a tear shining in the corner of his eye. He made to begin preparing Squall but a light touch made him halt.

"You don't need to do that." Squall whispered, reaching a hand up to caress Seifer's smooth cheek.

"But Squall, my cock might tear you if I don't."

Squall chuckled lightly, "Your Hyperion has drawn more of my blood then your dick ever could."

"Yes but this is different. I don't want to hurt you." His eyes shone with sincerity.

"Just do it Seifer. Make love to me."

Seifer took a deep breath and slowly pressed his cock against Squall's opening, pressing forward at a snail pace. Finally he gave in to Squall's meeting thrust and shoved himself in Squall's ass to the hilt.

"Alright honey?" He asked.

"Yes." Squall breathed in return.

Seifer then began to move, slowly but getting faster, trying to hit that one spot in Squall that made him oblivious to everything but the pleasure and Seifer.

They seemed to be like that for eternity, Seifer thrusting into his love, but in reality it wasn't long before they came, and lay spent in one another's arms.


	5. Chapter Five

I couldn't resist writing more and more in one day. There's no lemon in this, just possibly very slightly AU, but only in Squall's origins. I tried not to change it at all, but I may have done a little, unintentionally coz I've never seen the ending of FF8. I think I'm at the end of Disk Three, beginning of Disk Four? Thereabouts anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Squall or Seifer, and all songs belong to their respective singers. (I had to add that in so I couldn't get sued!)

Road Trip 

Seifer smiled, stroking Squall's beautiful brown hair. "Shall we go somewhere else today, or shall we just stay here?"  
Squall considered it for a moment, stretching to kiss Seifer, curling an arm round the back of his neck in bliss as they savored the simple joining.

"We'd better move on," Squall decided, regretfully. Seifer smiled, backing away slightly and handing some 'revitalizing wipes' to clean up with.

After a few minutes they got dressed, and Squall shoved Seifer out of the tent and flat-packed it to go back in the car.

"Who'll drive this time?" Seifer asked, dangling the keys and winking.

Squall laughed, vaulting into the passenger seat, "You drive. I'm still tired from our recent… exertion."

"What, the Ice Prince is tired?" Seifer asked with a disbelieving smile.

Squall gave him an evil look, "And you never get tired, big shot?"

"Big shot?" Seifer asked, rolling his eyes at his own innuendo.

"Pervert!" Squall yelled with a giggle.

"So what if I am?" Seifer asked, leaning in close to Squall, "Isn't that the way you like me?" Squall's breath caught, Seifer looked gorgeous so close up, even if he was driving.

They drove on in silence for another mile before Seifer asked, "Where are we making for now?"  
Squall pulled his attention back to the map, taking a moment to get his bearings. "A small town I think…. Winhill?" He checked again, "Yeah, Winhill. You'll need to take the next lane off this road, then follow the sign."

"Thanks Squall." 

"Winhill…. That was where I was born."

Seifer had never heard Squall's history so he remained silent, sending a look at Squall that prompted him to say more.

"My mother was called Raine Leonhart. She married… Laguna Loire. She was very beautiful." Squall's eyes misted over. "If I try to really hard, I can remember her holding me and whispering, 'my baby' until she died. She died from complications in childbirth. She cherished flowers… especially white ones. Laguna always used to love that about her." Squall was crying by now.

Seifer leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Do you want to give Winhill a miss then?"

"No… I'd like to see my hometown. At least one more time."

"Anything for you, honey." Seifer forced his attention back to the road, denying himself the rare and painful sight of Squall's tears. He pushed a fresh CD into the player, and gave Squall time to wipe away the tears that he hated.

_I met a girl who sang the blues,_

_And I asked her for some happy news,_

_But she just smiled and turned away_

Unintentionally the song was a slightly sad one, American Pie by Don McLean. Squall just sat quietly listening.

_I went down to the sacred store_

_Where I'd heard the music years before_

_But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

Squall reached for a tissue, the crying passed.

_And in the streets the children screamed,_

_The lovers cried and the poets dreamed_

_But not a word was spoken,_

_The church bells all were broken_

"There wasn't much happiness in Winhill when my mother died." Squall stated, "I remember a tiny bit of it. Nobody ever seemed to laugh. Winhill dwindled into a tiny village. It was only after the defeat of Ultemecia that people really started to go back to Winhill. Before I was sent to Edea, I remember that they never rang any bells, in respect for Raine."

"I'm sorry." Seifer whispered. Squall opened his eyes and smiled weakly, 

"You weren't to know."

"That's my point! I never tried to find out your past."

 "I wouldn't have wanted to tell you till now."  
"Still, I could at least have asked." Seifer protested.

"Seifer. Not your fault. That's final, okay? Now shut up, I'm gonna try and have a brief doze."  
Seifer fell silent, not because of Squall's words, but to think about what he had said. He took the sharp turn of the main road, bumping a little but not enough to wake the already sleeping brunette he loved.


	6. Chapter Six

Aaw, I love writing this fic, it's soo kawaii! To answer Purple Penguins questions, yes, same time scale as the game, and I now have something planned out for my little luvbugs! Thank you to Redrum, who has been here pretty much all the way so far!

Road Trip 

**__**

"Wake up, honey. We're there." Seifer whispered, shaking Squall's shoulder lightly.

Squall rubbed his drowsy eyes. "Park there." He pointed to a vacant area adjacent to the village.

"Yes sir." Seifer joked. He pulled into the space, popping the boot to get out their stuff, "Where shall we stay?"

"I'll have to ask around, hang on a minute." Squall was gone before Seifer could follow. After a brief interlude he came back. "They say Raine's house is free, but only for relations. So we can stay there the night."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"We don't seem to have much choice. Come on." Squall said, tugging on his arm.

"All right." Seifer picked up the bag and followed him. As they stepped into the house, the smell of a house too long unlived in hit them.

"Nobody's lived here since I was taken to Edea," Squall said, his voice distant, seemingly in answer to Seifer's thoughts.

Seifer quietly slipped comforting arms round his waist. Squall relaxed into Seifer's hold, "How old were you?" Seifer asked gently.

"I was one year old." He replied softly, "Ellone went with me. I remember us crying and clinging together in the train on the way. Ellone gave me back all these memories…"

"I can't remember much. All I know is that my parents died so I was sent to Edea."

"Your parents died in a sorceress war. I remember you arriving at the Orphanage… You pretended to be so strong. It was in the middle of storm. And then you broke down and cried in Ellone's arms. Edea made me look after you…"

"I never knew that." Seifer said in amazement.

"We were both about four…I think I loved you even then…" Squall's voice broke into a dry sob. Seifer held him close, much as Ellone had held him years before.

"Oh, Squall…." He murmured into his hair, "Is everything about my past painful?"

"When you're with me you're different." Squall told him, "You're an amazing person really, just Ultemecia possessed you and people continued to see you as the vicious "sorceresses knight"."

Seifer pulled back to look into his fluid silver-blue eyes. They brimmed with tears and earnestness. "Oh, Squall," Was all he could say, feeling his lovers slender arms wrap around his waist again.

"Sshh, love, I think you need to sleep." They were sitting on a sofa, and Squall inclined Seifer's head to lie on his shoulder, and held him as he began to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Sighs* Sensitive Seifer, we all wish…. But here he is, Super Seme Sensitive Seifer! And remember, coz I won't remind you again (too much bother), the final warning before a lemon is ~@*@~ or something like it.

Just a little note: I'm so glad I finally got up the courage to write a lemon story, before I created this account I just read a lot.

Road Trip 

**__**

Squall held him quietly as he slept, occasionally lifting a hand to push away the stray bits of hair falling over his forehead. He had just seen a rare sight, he realized. Not often in his lifetime would it be that Seifer showed a sensitive side and cried in Squall's arms. Squall had only seen him cry properly three times, when he cried in Ellone's arms at the Orphanage, when he nearly killed Squall when they first became a couple, and now. 

The first he had cried because his parents were dead.

The second he had cried because… because he loved Squall and had nearly killed him.

The third because Squall gave him back his memories. 

Twice he had cried because of Squall, Squall realized. "Sorry, Seifer…." He murmured, voice too low to be heard.

And unconsciously Seifer snuggled closer into Squall's warm embrace. 

******

Seifer woke at about 9pm. Squall was asleep, a serene look on his face that there never was when he was awake. He was truly beautiful like that, and Seifer found himself falling even deeper in love with the delectable brunette.

After a few minutes just watching his love sleep, his stomach began to remonstrate at having had no food since Aggie's breakfast. Gently he slipped out of Squall's arm, dropping a kiss somewhere amid his unruly dark hair.

He prepared himself a sandwich from the food they had with them, he wasn't finicky, so anything would do. Eating it quickly because he wanted to watch Squall sleep, he quickly explored the house. There was just enough room for two or maybe three people. He reviewed what he knew of Squall's past. Why did he go to the Orphanage when he still had a father? Laguna Loire became the president of Esthar roughly around the same time as Squall would have been born, according to rough calculations. That would have meant if Raine died, Squall would have been seen as an orphan by the people of Winhill, not knowing where his father was. Maybe that explained another part of Squall's I'm-not-going-to-love-in-case-you-leave-me complex.

"Poor baby," He whispered, picking him up carefully from the couch and carrying him to the bedroom, where he settled him comfortably on the bed. Seifer sat on the other side, his eyes openly devouring every contour of Squall's body as he slept. 

The blue eyes snapped open, "Seifer?" The voice was quiet, as if Squall was scared, or maybe… crying?

"I'm here, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Seifer whispered soothingly. 

"I can't." Squall sat up, clinging to Seifer's shirt with both hands, "I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"………"

"Don't give me that Squall. Something has scared or upset you and I need to know what!" Seifer gently disentangled Squall's hands from where they gripped handfuls of shirt. He put his arms round Squall's waist, though it was a loose hold and he could still look into his eyes, "In fact I have a right to know. When you took me as your lover I became at least slightly entitled to know what's wrong with you. Besides, I like to think we were friends as well." 

"We were, and I know you are entitled to know what I'm upset or scared of, but… its so hard to put into words. One thing, I hardly know anything of my father, I never knew him. I could never sleep knowing that he might have been a cruel husband. I know I've seen some of Raine and Laguna's past together, but nowhere near enough to make that kind of judgment."

Seifer didn't smile, though he longed to, reading what the brunette meant behind the words. "You mean you want to know more about your father?" Bless him; he didn't want to say he wanted to know more about his father, seeing him as a bungler as he does.

Squall sniffed almost inaudibly and any smile vanished from Seifer's face as he said, "I don't know anything about my father. I just see his mask."

"Squall, honey, not everyone shields their emotions. Maybe Laguna is one of those rare authentic people, which listening to Selphie rave about him, I think he is. No need to fear Squall, we can go to Esthar next if you want. Maybe you **need** to see your father. I mean, you missed so much childhood like having a father, as we all did, and maybe it would help for you to talk to him."

"Thank you. You… you don't know how much your support means to me." Squall struggled to get the sentimental words out.

"I know it does mean a lot." Seifer replied softly.

"But your love means even more than that to me…" Squall could hardly believe what he was saying, but the minute he said it he knew it was reality. All he wanted to do was make his handsome Seifer happy. 

"I love you forever, Squall. Nothing will ever make me leave you. I promise." The blond whispered, knowing now Squall's greatest fear. A silence fell over the lovers, and tears glistened on both faces in the dark.

"I still can't sleep." Squall purred seductively. Seifer knew that tone. Rising again on an elbow, he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly,"

Seifer seized his head, pulling them together for the sweetest and roughest kiss they had ever shared, blood tainting it as a copper tang. He almost tore Squall's clothes off in the passion of lust. All of their lighthearted gentleness disappeared when they were like this.

~@*@~

With one smooth thrust he impaled Squall with his cock, both gasping at the roughness of their sex. "Aah! Seifer!"

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Seifer punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Aah! Seifer!" Squall repeated it like a mantra, then he panted out, "Harder, faster!" 

"As you wish, love." Seifer snarled from between gritted teeth, forcing himself harder into Squall.

"Please…"

"Beg for it." Seifer told him now, using a great force of will to halt his motions.

"Please Seifer I love you fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week! Please hard and fast, please…" Squall trailed off in a whimper but Seifer took pity on him.

"I'll take you hard and fast and then…" Seifer gave a final thrust and cried out. He pulled Squall into him and finished his sentence, "…then I'll hold you and tell you I love you again and again, and I'll touch all your pretty white skin and rock you fall asleep."

He did too.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Right, sorry for the delay in writing this chapter! I kept trying to start it, and then something came up! The world must not like me. Anyway, I don't expect the next chapter to take as long, but the latest the next chapter will arrive will be the 16th of November. There isn't actually as much story left as I thought if they get to Esthar anytime soon, so expect a few more chapters before they actually get there. They won't be boring, I promise. _^_~__

Road Trip 

Seifer hit the pause button as Squall got into the car. "What took you so long?"

"It was only 10 minutes, moron." Squall smiled, "The guy didn't even know the way to Winhill, never mind Esthar."

"You mean we're lost?" Seifer asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Looks like it." Squall agreed. The sky was darkening around them, and the headlights lit up small areas of the potholed road and the fence with peeling paint in front of a small log cabin. They had only been on the road from Winhill one day, and they were lost. However, with the map and Squall's sense of direction, they would hopefully pick up the right road again in a couple of days. 

"We'll have to sleep in the car, or just keep going all night." Seifer moaned.

"Lets keep going till late then. We'll be able to use potions to keep us on our feet if necessary. We can always switch places and let the other drive while one sleeps. Speaking of which, its my turn to drive." 

"You are welcome to it!" Seifer exclaimed, switching seats gladly. He settled in the chair with a sigh. Squall took off the brakes and off they went at a sedate pace.

"Shit Squall, we'll get nowhere at this speed." Seifer began to grumble, starting up the familiar argument. Surprisingly Squall began to accelerate slightly. Seifer looked up, startled to see the tiny pinpricks of light, the stars. He sighed very softly, for one of the few times at life he felt utterly content, and he also felt especially safe. How could he feel anything else with Squall so near?

Squall looked at him, and put a hand out to smooth that unruly lock of blond hair back from where it fell in Seifer's eyes. They both chuckled lightly as it fell back, contrary as ever.

"Hey, Squall?" Seifer began tentatively after a few minutes trying to sleep.

"Yeah?" Squall asked, glancing sideways at him.

"Did you pack Lionheart and Hyperion?" He asked a little too quickly.

"Yes, now what were you really going to ask?" Squall replied shrewdly.

"It doesn't matter." 

"Riiiight." Squall said skeptically. "So did you even bring it up? And why are you blushing?" 

"Um… Ok, I'll ask but don't laugh." Seifer was being uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Would I laugh at you? Except when you're being completely absurd or trying to make me laugh." 

"Well, it is absurd." He took a deep breath, "Will you kiss me goodnight?"  
Squall, to his great credit, kept a completely straight face. It wasn't perhaps what Seifer was asking, but the way he was asking it. The chocolate haired boy eased the speed and checked the road before leaning over to kiss Seifer. "Its not absurd…. It is of course, desperately romantic… the sort of thing the Seifer Almasy the world sees you as would not do…" then, even quieter, "…and I like it." 

He pulled his attention back to the road, not expecting or needing any reply. His lover simply reclined his seat and closed his eyes. _He likes the romantic side of me, huh? I'll have to make a point of showing it more then._ Seifer began to plan something within his quick mind.

_Not often even I get to see Seifer go all mushy! _Squall celebrated mentally, _I hope he does it more often; I rather like it, as long as he doesn't cry. He can be so sweet when he's romantic. _

Seifer drifted off to sleep in the peace that was just the gentle humming of the engine and rushing wind, and his lovers breathing, slow and regular as he drove the car.


	9. Chapter Nine

Aaaww, thank you for the reviews people! Especially Redrum who has read every chapter, and reviewed nearly every chapter! I welcome reviews everybody! *Hint hint*

Anyway, if anyone can guess what Seifer plans for Squall at the end of the road trip (and its not too hard, trust me!), then DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE! Email me if you're desperate to know.

Road Trip 

****

"Found our way yet?" Seifer asked hopefully. Squall shook his head, sighing.

"I don't recognize anything round here. Looks like we'll be lost longer than usual. All I've picked up is that there's a rest house about 2 days along this road."

"Oh, great." Seifer said sarcastically. 

"Hey, its not my fault that people in Winhill never go more than a mile away from home!" Squall protested.

"I didn't say it was." Seifer told him affectionately. "Can we stop for a while? We've still got those dried ration packs, haven't we?" When Squall nodded affirmative, he carried on, "Well, lets stop for lunch in about an hour. We can find somewhere nice to eat."

"Sure." Squall said. Seifer looked at him slyly,

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" He asked.

"Naturally. I can't deny you, love." Squall told him, leaning over to kiss Seifer passionately. He nearly crashed the car before he managed to regain control of the steering wheel and pull away from his blond haired love. Seifer chuckled lightly, rummaging in the compartment below the dash for their sunglasses. Squall's were a custom pair, with Griever etched on them in delicate gold lines, overlaid by a red cross. Seifer had ordered them made for him, on one of his rare romantic impulses. Seifer's were simply black. Anonymous to those who didn't know the blond well, so he could get about without too many people screaming that the evil sorceresses knight was going to massacre all their children.

Actually, the last time that happened Squall had simply glared at everyone, leaned over and kissed him ardently in front of everyone. There was little doubt that the world's savior believed he wouldn't hurt anyone, so people had to accept it or face the commander's wrath.

Seifer settled back against the chair, observing Squall's face. For once it seemed free of care, at peace. It was good for him to be away from Garden, especially with just Seifer. He did too much work, and took too little rest. He took his work so seriously. At Garden, the last time he had had fun was when Seifer, Selphie and Quistis had dragged him away and made him help them organize a festival. That had been fun, especially when he and Squall had done a duet of some romantic song. Selphie had forced them to, and even the patented "if you continue with this subject you'll be sorrier than a grat on fire"1 glare from Squall couldn't dissuade her from the idea once she got hold of it. In the end, they had had to kiss on stage, Selphie's reasons being that they did it all the time when they were alone, and often in front of an audience anyway. 

Anyway, Seifer's musing took up 90% of the time they had to wait until they found somewhere to have breakfast. When Squall went to go and find some water to have with their ration packs, Seifer quickly picked a little bunch of flowers and placed them where Squall would sit.

Squall didn't say anything, in fact he couldn't, but he hugged Seifer and kissed him fiercely to show his gratitude. Seifer was touched by how profoundly Squall cherished his gesture that showed his love. It was as if Seifer was the only thing precious in his life. They sat for a long while in the sun, not able to bring themselves to pull away. Seifer held Squall so softly but firmly, and gently stroked his hair. Life seemed timeless for that all too brief moment, the chaste kisses in the sun and the wholesome feeling of being close.

*******************

I actually hate this chapter, but my muses aren't giving me any better so here you are. The flowers are only step one in Seifer's plan to "show those fluffy feelings". Next chapter will arrive soon, a week maximum, but things are conspiring to keep me out of a writing mood. I'll keep you updated on that later, I promise.

1= Sorry, I couldn't resist that!


End file.
